Big Brother
by Pandora404
Summary: Takes place in OOTP when Bill comes home from Egypt. Takes a look and the family ties and also how a family can come together when tragedy strikes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Harry Potter FanFic and I've wanted to do it for a while because I just love the relationship of the Weasley family. This takes place in OOTP a month before harry joins the Weasley's at headquarters and also set the story so that they are still at the Burrow. **

**P.S. Thanks Abby for getting my those Harry Potter books, I love them **

**Read and Review**

Ginny Weasley scurried through her room picking up her scattered clothes and shoving them underneath her bed, in her closet and above her wardrobe. Her eldest brother Bill was coming home today from Egypt to work in England to help with the Order. Her mother had told them all to clean their rooms, which they had complained loudly about, seeing as Bill had lived in the Burrow for over 18 years before he had moved to Egypt, and wouldn't mind the mess, but here she was cleaning.

When she thought her room looked satisfactory she started down the crooked and creaking steps and found only her mother in the kitchen. With a flick of her wand her mother sent a pan laden with cookies into the oven and a knife started chopping vegetables. "Ginny dear, could you make sure your brothers are cleaning their rooms?"

"Sure mom." Ginny said heading up the stairs again. As she approached the first door which had numerous blackened burn spots, a loud bang sounded followed by muffled explanations. Ginny cautiously opened the door to the twin's bedroom, and found her brothers on their rears on either side of the room.

"That definitely didn't work." Said George, grudgingly getting up from the floor and dusting himself off.

"Ya," George agreed, "way too much bang."

"What are you guys doing?" Ginny asked form her place at the door. The twins turned identical surprised faces towards her, evidently their ears had been too clogged by the explosion to hear her enter.

"Nothing!" They both said at once gathering up strange instruments. Ginny raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Bill's going to be here in an hour so I suggest you guys start cleaning your room." With that she started up the stairs again past Percy's room which now stood empty and vacant.

_Jerk! _Ginny thought, her face flushing with anger while she recalled the fight Percy had had with their father a few weeks previous. She for one was glad to be rid of the constant pestering and grouchiness of her third eldest brother.

She walked past Bill and Charlie's old room which had been a haven of sorts when she was younger. Bill had always been a shoulder to cry on when she was fed up with the twins bothering her and to her, had been the perfect big brother, especially when he had given the twins a taste of their own medicine.

At the age of seven it had been hard for her to see Bill leave; she had been mad at him and hadn't even written back to him during the first few months. Now she saw it different, Ginny knew that her brother had needed to escape his responsibility as the eldest brother and grow on his own.

She met Ron coming down the stairs. "finished?" She asked. Ron nodded.

* * *

><p>Molly, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were all lounging in the living space waiting in silence. The only sound heard was the soft clinking of the knitting needles in the corner of the room.<p>

Suddenly the grandfather clock on the wall made a small shifting sound as the arm that red _Bill _went to _Traveling_ and a second later they heard a thunderous sound of an Apparition and the arm clicked into place at _Home_.

They all stood silent as a slow smile spread across their mother's face, the door opened and there stood Ginny's eldest brother William Arthur Weasley. "Bill!" Their mother cried tears streaming down her face as she embraced her son even though she had declared that she wasn't going to cry only a few moments ago. "You're too thin." She declared flatly, "are they not feeding you in Egypt, and look at your hair!" Mrs. Weasley complained. Bill laughed and gave the twins each a tight hug and came face to face with Ginny.

Bill looked much different since the last time Ginny had seen him. His long hair had now become even longer and he sported and fang earring that hung just below his jaw. He looked far more tanned which had a queer yet interesting look. "Don't I get a hug?" Bill declared with a mock hurt tone. Ginny threw her arms around Bill's neck held on to him tightly. Bill laughed and returned her hug. "Well, this is a nice homecoming."

**The First chapter's super short but I want to see what kind of response I get with my Harry Potter writing because my specialty is Lord of the Rings. Almost complete opposites. **

**Review! Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two and something actually happens in this one. **

* * *

><p>The Weasley's sat around the dinner table chatting and laughing enjoying the time together, hearing Bill's stories of Egypt, tombs and curses. The twins were making sly remarks as to how Bill had managed to keep all of his limbs in such a dangerous job; Mrs. Weasley quickly reprimanded them for such talk.<p>

After lunch they all decided to have a quick game of Quidditch, and Ginny ran upstairs to fetch her equipment. On her way downstairs she met Bill coming up, his suitcases floating behind him. "Gin Gin," he said pleasantly. "Come to my room, I've got something for you." Ginny smiled in surprise and followed her brother up the stairs.

Bill opened the door to his old room and walked in giving his wand a flick, opening his trunk and sending his things flying around the room sorting themselves into their proper place. Even though Ginny had seen her brother use magic countless times she couldn't help but be impressed, it was no secret that Bill was one of the more magically inclined sons of the Weasley's, which was apparent seeing as a great amount of magical skill was needed to become a curse breaker.

He was scanning the objects flying around the room when he apparently saw what he desired because he stood and quickly snatched it from the air. "Come here Gin, Gin." He said. Ginny smiled – Bill was the only one allowed to call her that. She stood in front of him and he gently turned her around and looped something around her neck. He released his hold on her and she walked over to the mirror, around her neck was a simple gold chain with a small pendant in the shape of a beetle which was so dark purple it looked almost black. Ginny let out her breath in a small sigh, "It's beautiful." She said in awe.

Bill came up behind her, "I found it in the tomb of the son of Julius Caesar and Cleopatra, it's a protective charm, extremely tricky to remove and very valuable, the bank would have my job if they found out I'd sneaked it." Ginny felt extremely touched, so much that tears stung her eyes. Bill smiled but knew his little sister was touchy when it came to her emotions, so he continued the story. "Julius never recognized him as an official son, but Cleopatra was determined to give him what his birth demanded so as a defiance to Caesar she named the boy _Caesarion_ which means _Little Caesar. _He was killed at the age of sixteen, I believe, murdered by Caesar's adopted son Octavian when he overthrew Egypt. Just before her death, Cleopatra had ensured that 'precautions' of all sorts were placed to protect the tomb." Ginny turned to look up at Bill.

"Thanks," She said.

Bill smiled, "make sure you wear it." He said with a tone of seriousness, grabbing her shoulders gently and looking her in the eye. "Times are getting dangerous and I need to make sure your safe." Ginny blushed at her brother's obvious affection, but nodded nonetheless. She turned to leave the room and she heard him call. "You're still my favourite sister." Ginny laughed.

"I'm your only sister." She called back halfway down the stairs.

"Exactly"

* * *

><p>The next few days were pleasant enough while the Weasley children enjoyed their summer, playing quidditch, sleeping in all the things teens do on vacation. Their father was working most of the time and so was Bill for that matter and when they weren't at work they were usually doing "work" for the order.<p>

One particular night over dinner – apart from Mr. Weasley and Bill, who were doing 'Order Business- Mrs. Weasley seemed rather anxious. She even ignored Ron and the Twins when they were flinging food at each other.

During the cleanup the sudden thunder of an apparition sounded followed by the frantic cry of, "Mom!" Mrs. Weasley and the rest of them ran out to the yard where they saw Bill supporting their father slowly making their way to the house.

"Arthur!" Molly screamed as she ran over to them. The twins ran to help support their father's other side as they made their way into the house. They gently lowered him onto the couch and Mrs. Weasley ran into the kitchen and grabbed various things.

Ginny looked down at her Father's inert form with a large cut on his forehead which was bleeding profusely and his face looked very pale. She looked up at Bill who's shirt was covered with their fathers blood and looked just as pale, tired and frightened, she took his hand and squeezed it.

Molly came back into the kitchen, "Here," She said handing a pot of floo powder to the twins "get Remus and the others tell them what's happened." With that she took the healing potions and supplies and kneeled next to the couch and started dabbing an ointment on the wound. "What happened?" she asked Bill after their father's head was wrapped.

When he didn't respond they all turned to find him swaying on his feet and then suddenly tumbling to the floor. "Bill!" Ginny called in alarm trying to catch her tall brother as he fell, but ended up being pulled to the ground along with him. "Bill, Bill!" She screamed shaking him trying to get a response.

Mrs. Weasley stood stock still in shock staring at her eldest child while Fred knelt down and noticed that the blood on Bill's shirt still looked fresh and then it dawned on him, it wasn't theri father's blood. "Ginny," he said his voice a shaking whisper. "Send a message to St. Mungo's."

Her eyes widened in alarm. "Why!" She yelled. "What's wrong!" With that she started unbuttoning his shirt and they all gasped at what they saw. A deep cut was bleeding profusely on Bill's side and had a sickly black colour.

Suddenly their brother's back arched and his eyes rolled back into his head as his body jerked. George got up and ran to send a message to the Wizards Hospital while Ginny had threw her arms around Bill trying to offer him some sort of comfort while tears fell down her face. The fit lasted a mere minute but Bill had gone completely still, with his eyes staring out into nothingness, with no heartbeat. "Bill!" Ginny wailed.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Anyone want to see what will happen or should I just end it there? <strong>

**Review Responses **

_**AbSim7**__: I'm glad you like the Bill Ginny relationship because that's what I really enjoyed in the books and wished it had been shown more. _

**TeddyandVictorie**: Glad you liked the chapter make sure you tell me what you like/disliked about chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Sorry it took so long, had writers block.**

Ginny didn't remember much of what happened in those next few minutes. She remembered the feel of Bill's still body in her arms and the panic when someone dragged her away from him. She had screamed in rage and fear, fighting the restraining arms.

They had been rushed to St. Mungo's and there, Bill and their father had been whisked away to be treated by the healers. The Weasley's waited for what seemed like an eternity, each of them dealing with their anxiety in a different way. The twins took to pacing the waiting area, Ron stuffing his face with anything he could find and Mrs. Weasley by bawling her eyes out. Ginny however was utterly still and silent, she was numb with fear.

Suddenly the door burst open and members of the Order came rushing through the door. Lupin and Tonks went straight for Mrs. Weasley and she sobbed into their arms. Mad-Eye scanned the room, his cobalt blue eye whirling round and round. Ginny hardly noticed them, but when someone put their hand on her shoulder she glanced up and saw a strange man looking down at her.

Ginny stood up in shock "Who the hell are you!" she screamed. Tonks came over slightly stumbling on a chair leg.

"Calm down Ginny," She whispered, then looking over her shoulder she whispered quietly, "It's Harry." Ginny started, of course Harry would have to be disguised but she found no comfort in the strange man in front of her. Harry stepped forward and opened his mouth as if to say something but was interrupted when a healer entered the room.

They all fell silent, while she stepped to the middle of the room and spoke to Mrs. Weasley. "Molly Weasley?" She asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded her head she couldn't make words come out of her mouth. "Your husband has a minor concussion which we have treated. He should be able to leave tomorrow." They all let out a small sigh, but Ginny broke the silence.

"What about Bill!" The healer grimaced,

"There is another matter entirely," She said. "The curse that hit William,"

"Bill!" Ginny said abruptly, she lowered her eyes. "We call him Bill."

The healers gaze softened slightly. "The curse that hit Bill should have killed him instantly, but because of the anti-curse vaccines he takes for his work the curse was stopped, for a time."

Fred looked around, "What's the problem then?"

"There's a battle of sorts going on inside of Bill against the Curse and the Vaccine. One trying to kill while the other protects, this is the reason for his rapid decline and sudden improvement. An endless battle until there is one victor."

"How is it fixed?" Lupin asked at length. The healer looked around the room helplessly.

"I have no idea."

**What do you guys think? Is it too weird even for Harry Potter?**

**Review reply (I might have missed some people this time cause I changed my e mail. Its fixed now so review! )**

Laneykin – I'm glad you like the story and the relationship between Bill and Ginny. Their relationship was really interesting for me in the book, I had to expand on it. 

Muggle born 12- I continued, did u like it?


End file.
